A Litany For Love
by A Memory Of Wings
Summary: Sequel to Love Can Burn! When Kagome becomes pregnant she finally manages to rope her youkai husband into meeting her family. Soon after, however, Kagome has to make the decision of watching Inuysha die or sacrificing her soul to Kikyou. (Complete)
1. Two Hearts

**Author's Note**: Okay. You asked for it. I'm scrapping the bottom of the barrel here now. The sequel to Love Can Burn! Beyond the basic 'meet the parents plot' we will get into Kikyou and Inuyasha (most likely Sango, Miroku, and Shippou as well but perhaps not as in depth) It will however focus around the other 4, Sesshy, Kagome, Inu, and Kikyou, more pointedly although the latter two won't crop up till later. So for now just bear with me. Enjoy!

* * *

"This is perfect Arisu! We'd you find it?" Kagome ran hands over then long roll of ivory and gold silk. "So pretty!" She sighed rubbing her cheek against the soft fabric luxuriously.

Arisu laughed gently. "Merchants. I thought my lady might like it. You approve then?"

Kagome flashed her friend a smile. "You know I do!" Kagome sat back, pulling her legs up into the chair she sat in and glanced around the parlor room.

And the soft white lace curtains that hung over the windows, the paintings that hung on the wall, adding splashes of color to the once, drab gray stone. She'd thrown color everywhere. Well everywhere Sesshomaru had allowed her to anyway. She's tried painting the walls but he took one look, then sniff of the paint and gaze a flat, cold no, one of the rare times Kagome knew arguing with him, however enjoyable it might be, would get no where so she'd let it lie.

"Well then." Arisu went on. "I'll have your new clothing started on and we'll see how it looks." She laughs. "And then we can have a reason to go try and find jewelry as well." The woman's eyes lighting up for delight.

Kagome smiled back at her. She'd gathered, from the few months she'd lived her since the jewel was restored, that Arisu had seldom indulged in girlish thing. It was understandable since she was a servant for a castle run by a man trinkets wasn't usually on the shopping list. It felt nice, doing girl things with Arisu, almost as if she had a younger sister.

She'd found a whole new family here in fact. Besides Sesshomaru and Arisu she'd gotten to know Rin better and the little girl was adorable! And she couldn't drive away thoughts of Rin and Souta together. She'd been home, since she'd come to live with Sesshomaru and for some reason, nervousness or perhaps embarrassment, she'd yet to tell her mother and grandpa that she was married. What would they think? She knew her mother had believed her firmly set on Inuyasha? What would she say when Kagome told her about Sesshomaru?

Kagome sighed and laid a hand on her head as the weight of deceptions and decisions settled on her heavily. Arisu looked over at her worriedly. "Kagome? Are you alright?"

Kagome looked up and smiled, pushing away the worry to reassure her friend but the door to the parlor opened then and both of them turned to look to the doorway. Sesshomaru strode in easily, as if he owned the place. Which he does, Kagome mused, but it still might be nice if he knocked.

Sesshomaru's impersonal gaze flickered over Arisu a moment before settling on her and Kagome saw that gently softening hidden in his eyes that came over him only when he looked at her or Rin and it made her heart swell. The look moved her to forgive him for not knocking.

"Arisu." He said lightly.

Arisu jumped in surprise and being addressed and snapped to attention. "Yes my lord?"

"Excuse us."

She blinked then bowed "Yes my lord." She gathered up the roll of sink and bowed again to Sesshomaru then to Kagome "My lady." Before leaving the room.

Kagome sighed and threw Sesshomaru a look. "You could have asked a bit nicer."

He looked at her as if she'd said something ridiculous. "I was polite."

"You weren't nice."

"That is not relevant."

"Is too."

"Do not argue with me."

She shut her mouth and settled for sticking her tongue out at him and smiled at his light growl, the quirking of her lips followed by a laugh at his irritable expression and she went to settle herself against his chest, snuggling her nice into his chest.

"I'm only teasing. What did you kick Arisu out for?"

Sesshomaru frowned. "I've forgotten."

"Don't be childish Sesshomaru!" She protested.

He flicked her a look. "Are you calling me a child, wife?"

"Of course not. I'm sure you haven't forgotten. What is it?"

He was silent for a long moment and Kagome thought he was going to ignore her but after a few more seconds he spoke. "I am giving you permission to invite my half breed brother and your friends here."

Kagome blinked in surprise. She knew Sesshomaru had relented on his blood feud with Inuyasha but she didn't think he was, or might ever be, this amiable and so there had to be a reason behind it.

"Why?" She asked slowly, suspiciously.

He looked down at her, cocked his head to the side the slightest bit and lifted an eyebrow and Kagome recognized it as his version of a surprised expression. "Because of the baby."

"Baby! What baby!?"

He frowned and leaned down towards her, laying his forehead against hers for a moment and Kagome's fingers itched to trace the stripes on his face but she kept her hands at her sides as he leaned his head back again. "You're pregnant."

"I'm pregnant!!" She shrieked. Shock raced down her body causing it to tremble slightly. "How pregnant am I?"

"4 months."

"4 months!! Why didn't you tell me!?"

He lifted an eyebrow. "I assumed you knew. It is your body after all."

Well that was logic she couldn't argue with despite the fact that she wanted to. She tried to anyway. "Don't you think I would have mentioned it if I knew!?"

"The thought occurred."

"And you still didn't say anything!"

"You would have figured it out...eventually."


	2. Five Days

Kagome itched to hit him with something but the only thing in reach was a heavy crystal bookend and she didn't think he'd appreciate having that flung at him so she settled for sinking down into a chair. Pregnant. She was pregnant. There was a tiny, little life growing inside of her. She blinked slowly as a kind of happy calm settled over her like a veil. A baby.

"You aren't upset anymore." Sesshomaru said with mild amusement.

She frowned a moment. "I suppose I'm not. I'd like to be. I think these might be my mood swings."

"Mood swings?" He said warily.

She smiled at the humor of the situation. "Didn't you know? Pregnant women get mood swings. We just can't help it."

He made a light noncommittal noise and stood silent, just studying her for some time before speaking again. "Will you be contacting my brother then?"

She shook her head. "No."

"Oh?"

"Well not now anyway." She smiled to herself.

"And why is that?"

"Because I have to tell my family first." She let that sink in before adding. "And you have to come with me."

He stared at her a long while. "No I don't."

She glared at him. "Yes you do! You're the father! And my husband! And you've never met my family once!"

"Why would I need to?"

"I met yours!"

"You are my wife."

Kagome grit her teeth against a retort to the sexist comment. "They have to approve of you."

"It does not matter whether they approve or not. It is too late." He said coolly, patiently as if she were a stubborn child.

"Then they have to accept you! And they can't accept you if you don't meet them! And I'm not going home all by myself to explain when I certainly didn't do this all by myself."

He frowned faintly. "Is this one of these...mood swings then?"

Kagome thought for a moment, it certainly felt like one so she nodded slowly. "I believe so."

"Very well then. I will indulge you in this instance."

Kagome flashed a bright smile. "Really! Thank you!" She leapt up to fling arms around his neck; her feet leaving the ground do to his height and pecked his cheek with a kiss. "Thank you!"

Kagome sighed softly, 'Now all I have to do is explain him to mom and things will be fine....'

* * *

He'd been determined not to give in. If he was honest he usually was but he bent, this time anyway, because of her present state and this talk of...mood swings. He was positive the damn girl could flit anymore from feeling to feeling but humans were still strange creatures after all. Her whimsical smile, however, made up for the bending so he didn't admonish her and instead allowed himself to simply study her soft features a bit.

She looked up at him mid study and her forehead wrinkled curiously. "What?"

"You're going to get very big." And was a bit confused when she blushed then glared at him, her hands curling into fists.

"You...you..." She turned away. "I can't believe you said that."

His eyebrow went up and he sighed. He'd said something wrong again. "Is this another mood swing?" It was discontenting to have to ask her to clear up things but it was a necessity non-the less so he watched as she fumed a while then sighed.

"Maybe." She tapped her lips with a finger then smiled at him innocently, a smile he knew meant trouble. "You should pack."

"Pack?"

"Well yes. If you're coming home with me! We will be there for a while."

"An afternoon."

Her eyes widened. "A week!"

He growled. He was not going to be gone from his home for a week simply to indulge her that much. "An afternoon."

Her eyes started to fill with tears. "You've never met my parents at all!"

It was the tears that wouldn't allow him to stand firm. Damn girl. And this damn feeling she invoked in him. He sighed. "5 days."

The tears dried and her lips blossomed into a smile. "Deal!" She laughed. "Maybe you shouldn't pack. Your clothes might look a bit strange in my time."

His eyebrow lifted of it's own accord again. Just what did that mean? Strange? She shook her head.

"Never mind." She darted forward and kissed him again. "I'll pack for you!" and then she was gone.

Sesshomaru watched her disappear through the door, sighed again and walked into the hall in time to catch Ryunosuke enter. He bowed.

"My lord."

Sesshomaru inclined his head and walked past the man "I'm placing you in charge."

He blinked. "My lord?"

"I'm going...away. For a while." He paused then admitted the truth he had conceded to. "5 days." The words said like a death sentence.


	3. One Way

"It won't hurt! I promise." Kagome pleaded as she held out the necklace to Sesshomaru. He cut his eyes at her dangerously.

"I know what that thing is." Kagome blinked innocently. "It is the collar you use to sit my brother with."

Well she wasn't going to lie. It was the same thing. But it was also what allowed Inuyasha to travel to her time. It was his spirit link to her and if Sesshomaru didn't put it on the well would not work for him. She'd gone to Kaede to ask if the aged priestess could create another for Sesshomaru but now her youkai husband was refusing to wear it. With understandable reason perhaps but it was still a necessity!

"You can't travel through the well if you don't wear it. There's only one way to get through and this is it!" He said nothing and Kagome bristled beneath his stony calm. "I'll take it of the second we get back. I promise! Please." She peered up at him pleadingly.

He remained unmoved for along while but finally he sighed and reached out to take the necklace. "I will not be held responsible for my action if you say that word even once."

She smiled innocently. "I promise not to say...that word." Carefully rethinking her sentence at the warning look he cast her then sighed in relief as he clipped the prayer beads around his neck. "Lets go then!"

She yelped in surprise then as he lifted her up in his arms and, without looking at her jumped into the well without hesitation. She marveled for a moment at his trust as violet started to envelope them as they fell slowly. He'd had no positive assurance that the well would work and yet he didn't doubt for a moment. Hear heart swelled and her rested her head on his shoulder as the drifted downward through the well. After a moment she felt his feet touch down on solid ground and he set her down again.

She tugged her skirt down carefully then looked at Sesshomaru. His attention was fixed on the ceiling above and she could tell that he was casting his senses out. Her curiosity sparked. "Well?" She questioned.

He looked at her for a moment and Kagome saw the flicker of amusement he always tried to make. "Something is cooking."

Kagome brightened. "Mom's making dinner! I'm sure you'll like it." He gave a toneless grunt that Kagome knew translated into 'we'll see' and she turned and climbed up the ladder that was draped over the well's edge.

"What do I say?" Kagome asked nervously as they hovered outside the house.

"You tell her who I am. Tell her you are breeding and then we leave." Sesshomaru said lightly and she threw him a look. He either didn't see it or ignored it and Kagome had a feeling it was the latter.

"You stay out here. Yes! That's what we'll do. You wait out here until I tell her. Good." She muttered to herself before taking a breath and opened to door that entered into the kitchen. Her mother jumped and looked up in surprise but then smiled.

"Oh Kagome! You're home."

Kagome smiled. "Hi mom! What are you making? Smells good." 'Great way to stall.' She thought silently.

"Oh well you grandfather and Souta wanted fried egg..." her mother trailed of and blinked at her daughter quietly for a second before speaking. "Kagome. Who is that?"

Kagome tilted her head then turned to find Sesshomaru standing behind her. Her annoyance and embarrassment flared. "I thought I told you to wait outside!" His eyebrow went up and Kagome sighed knowing there was no arguing.

"Kagome..." her mother prompted curiously.

Kagome turned back. "Mom this is...this is Sesshomaru. Lord Sesshomaru. And ah...I...I'm..." Kagome played with her fingers hesitantly. "And he's my husband."

"Oh." Her mother said slowly staring at Sesshomaru for a while then Kagome then Sesshomaru again. "He'll be staying for dinner then. I'd better go set the table." And then she wandered absently out of the kitchen.

"I thought you implied she would be upset." Sesshomaru said with amusement.

Kagome was blinking after her mother in surprise. "I thought she would be. Maybe she's just in shock. I'd better go talk to her." She moved to follow her mother then glanced back at Sesshomaru. "Stay here!" His eyebrow went up again but she had turned away before she had timed to see it, disappearing through the doorway.

* * *

Sesshomaru was left standing in the strange room. Familiar yet unusual smells coated the room, the scent of food, strange foreign food but food all the same, was rising from a round instrument on the top of a huge metal box. He eyed it a bit, moving forward to scrape a claw over the flashing metal then growled at the produced sound and the heat that radiated of the thing.

"You gotta watch out. It's hot." Sesshomaru turned, growl starting in his through then dying away when he saw the young boy standing in the entrance that led from a flight of steps. He held a shiny bag and more odd food scents were lifting from it. "You must be one of Kagome's friends. I'm Souta."

Her brother. Sesshomaru should have realized it earlier by the similar scent he had to Kagome's. Sesshomaru inclined his head slightly with the respect the brother of his wife deserved however young and...human.

"Want a chip?" The boy asked holding the shiny bag out to Sesshomaru.

The demon lord hesitated a moment then reached out and took one of the thin circular things. He'd been right. They were food. He sniffed it discretely before eating it. The taste was not overly unpleasant. Good, perhaps, in a delicate way, the stinging taste of salt actually not as bitter as he'd judged it would be from the smell.

"Cool sword! Can I see it."

"No." Sesshomaru said lightly and the boy sighed.

"Oh man. Oh well. Wanna go play video games."

Sesshomaru felt his eyebrow go up. "Video games."

The boy laughed. "Oh right. You probably don't know what those are. That's alright. I'll teach you. Come on." The boy turned and started to ascend the flight. Sesshomaru glanced in the direction Kagome had disappeared in before following her brother up the stairs.


	4. Three Weddings

"Mom." Kagome said as she walked into the living room to find her mother taking out the good chopsticks. Her mother looked up and smiled when she came in.

"Oh hello Kagome. Where's your young man?"

"I asked him to wait in the kitchen." She walked over. "Aren't you a little surprised mom? I mean I didn't...didn't tell you about any of this and-"

Her mother laughed suddenly. "Oh Kagome! I knew already."

"Wha!?"

Her mother smiled gently. "It was obvious Kagome. A mother always knows. Apparently you'll learn that soon enough." Her eyes dropping to Kagome's stomach.

Kagome blushed and settled hands over hr abdomen. "You know about that too!?" Her mother was beginning to scare her a bit now. Did she know everything?

"Of course." She paused thoughtfully a moment. "I am surprised though. I had thought it would be Inuyasha for you Kagome. I understand now why you didn't tell me earlier."

Kagome blushed. "I had...I didn't..." She bit her lip then started again. "Sesshomaru is...Inuyasha's older brother. They're really a lot alike despite the fact that they'd hate to believe it. Sometimes I think that's why I loved Inuyasha or maybe why I love Sesshomaru. I'm so confused sometimes."

Her mother settled her hand over Kagome's laced fingers. "Just as long as you do what your heart says but let your head advise you as well, you're doing fine."

"Mom." Kagome said softly and smiled. "I want to do it all over again!"

"Do what again?"

"The wedding! I want to do it over. Here. With you and grandpa and Souta."

Her mother beamed. "That would be lovely Kagome."

Kagome wasn't listening however; she'd already slipped into planning and daydreams of the perfect wedding. Flowers everywhere. And a huge white dress. And Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi as the bride's maids.

"I'll be right back mom!" And she rushed into the kitchen to tell Sesshomaru.

Her husband, however, was not where she had left him. She blinked in surprise then walked over to the door and glanced outside. He wasn't there. She shut the door and stepped back, squelching a rush of worry and anxiety when Souta's shriek echoed down that stairs. She turned and took them two at a time then threw open her brother's door. Two pairs of eyes turned her way to meet her shocked ones.

Sesshomaru...was playing video games...and listening to rock. And from the look of the screen Sesshomaru was, surprisingly, beating Souta at Zelda, the youkai holding the controller absently in one hand while her brother gripped his with determination. How in the world was Sesshomaru able to play video games when she couldn't? This was more then a little insulting.

"Geez Kagome. What's wrong? You almost broke my door off."

"You screamed."

"Yea..." Souta said patiently as if he expected more to her statement. Sesshomaru was simply watching her, eyebrow lifted with that emotionless look that veiled amusement.

Kagome sighed. "Never mind." She looked at Sesshomaru. "I need to talk to you."

He nodded and stood and Souta whined. "We haven't finished our game yet."

"Souta!" She grabbed Sesshomaru's wrist and led him out of the room still a bit dazed. "I've never heard you listen to music before."

"Music?"

"What Souta was playing."

"That was not music. That was demons screaming."

"Can you scream like that?" A picture of Sesshomaru decked out in a rock stare's wardrobe popped into her head and she laughed cutting of any reply he might or might not have made.

"Is something amusing?"

She smiled and shook her head sweetly "Nothing. Nothing." Her smile shifted into one less of amusement and more smug happiness. "You like my brother then?"

There was a hovering silence for a few beats as thoughts of Inuyasha were shoved between them and the Sesshomaru shattered the awkward air by nodding. "He is acceptable."

Kagome sighed knowing that was the best she was going to get. And speaking of the best she was going to get. "I almost forgot!" She beamed. "We're doing it all over."

His eyebrow went up. "Doing what all over?"

"Our wedding! None of my family was there. My friends weren't even there!" She thought for a moment then grinned. "We can have two! One here and another one so Sango and Miroku and Kaede can be there!"

"No."

Kagome blinked. "No?"

"No."

She saw red. "What do you mean no!?"

"We are already married." He said in a cool tone that Kagome found maddening when she was upset.

"As if I could forge that!"

"Pardon?" His voice holding the under current of a dangerous growl.

"Oh Kagome! There you are." The ensuing fight defused as her mother came up the stairs carrying an armful of towels. "Have you told him about the wedding yet. Your grandpa is so excited. And I've told them to book the church in the next few weeks. Oh and I have to get my dress out of storage so you can wear it." She looked up at Sesshomaru. "And won't he look charming in your father's suit. It might have to be altered a little bit."

Kagome stared then looked at Sesshomaru and almost laughed; his usually distant exterior was gone revealing shock and resignation in the face of her mother's enthusiastic planning.

"Oh Kagome would you mind going to the store for me? We need a few more eggs for the meal." Her mother went on after putting the towers away.

Kagome nodded and smiled. "Sure mom." She reached out a hand to curl her fingers around Sesshomaru's wrist but her mother's next words stopped her.

"Oh good! And meanwhile your young man can help me in the kitchen."

"Pardon?" Both she and Sesshomaru chorused, her tone shocked, his one of cool disbelief.

"It'll just take 10 minutes Kagome. But you best hurry. I don't want it to get too late to eat. Come along then." And Kagome could only watch in shock as her mother took hold of Sesshomaru's arm and steered him down the stairs. And Kagome had no choice but to take the money and get to the store as fast as possible. Before Sesshomaru killed her mother...or possibly vise versa.


	5. Ten Minutes

She was leaving him. Leaving him alone with this...woman. No. Not just any woman. Her mother. Which meant that if he upset or scared the woman his wife would not be happy. He sighed. The last thing he needed at the moment was to be bothered catering to the emotions of a silly woman. So he remained silent as he followed her down the stairs into the room he'd first entered in. She smiled.

"Isn't this nice. I'm sure Kagome will be back soon. You'll have to excuse me. It's very hard trying to get everything done. Would you mind turning on the stove...Sesshomaru wasn't it?"

Sesshomaru inclined his head then turned towards the big metal box she'd gestured to. Turn it on? How the hell was he supposed to turn it on? He glanced at the woman who was kneeled down going through a cabinet. Damn if he was going to ask her! He sighed silently and looked at the stove again and reached out a claw hand to turn at the knobs there. There was a click and the sound of rushing air but nothing happened. He moved on to the next knob and spun it...then involuntarily snarled when flames suddenly appeared flaring up then settling.

If Kagome's mother was startled by this she gave no sign. Simply straightened up and looked over at him then smiled. "That's a bit to high. Let me see." Reaching over and turned the flashing black knob backwards and the flames lowered. She was a witch then? He looked at her. She certainly didn't look like one nor did she smell like one. A priestess then? Like Kagome. "Would you mind taking this and putting it in the washing machine." Holding a thin box out to him.

Well this was something he couldn't get out of questioning. He lifted an eyebrow at her slowly. "What is a washing machine?"

She blinked at him a moment then laughed, he bristled. "I'm sorry. I keep forgetting. I'll do it, if you could just start washing the dishes."

Wash dishes? She was asking him to wash dishes? He cracked her hands then winced at the reminder that she was Kagome's mother. Perhaps if he explained to her.... but the damn woman had left already! He turned and looked at the porcelain piled up in the basin before him. Wash the dishes.

Very well. He'd do what she was asked and then he'd leave. Perhaps return to the...video games his wife's brother had showed him. He lifted a cloth at the edge of the basin and looked for the soap. It wasn't there. He growled softly and went through shelves and cabinets but could not find the square yellow bar that Arisu used.

"Is something wrong?" Kagome's mother and reentered the room and was looking at him with curious concern.

"There is no soap."

She frowned. "There isn't? I could have sworn I bought some." She walked over and studied the sink then reached out and picked up a clear bottle, a thick yellow liquid half filled the transparent alloy. "Here it is."

Pardon? "What is that?"

"Soap."

"That is not soap."

"Yes it is."

She was arguing with him! The woman was just like her daughter! And for some reason...that both amused and pleased him. He studied her again.

"That is not a square yellow bar."

"Liquid soap."

"Soap does not come in liquids."

She laughed, and that puzzled him. "Never mind. You can help me bake. You'll need this."

And held out an apron with a blue flower print. She was serious. She actually thought he would acquiesce. He sighed yet again. It was finally time to set her straight. He simply hoped she didn't cry...

* * *

Kagome was worried. Very worried. She'd left her mom there with Sesshomaru. Of course Souta was there too but she didn't think he'd be very much help. There was Buyo...but Sesshomaru was a dog demon wasn't he? This was not good. Kagome sighed and shifted a bit as she peered around the long line of backed up people towards the front near the cash register then looked down at the carton of eggs in her arms.

Sesshomaru. And another wedding. She'd have to call Yuka, and Eri, and Ayumi. She wondered how her friends were. They still lived her she knew. But they were away in college. And she...she was married. Kagome laughed a bit at thoughts of her friends' reactions, amusement and fear. Her friends were downright scary occasionally. Of course Sesshomaru hadn't exactly agreed to a second wedding. Not exactly anyway but she'd get him to.

Kagome paid for the eggs then walked out of the store and climbed back up onto her bike, balancing the bag containing the eggs on the end of her handlebars. But if they had one in the Feudal Era would Inuyasha come? Would she want him too or would it hurt too much? Hurt them both. Kagome one hand slightly and turned it. A violet shimmer started and she yelped, grabbing tighter to the handlebars when surprise almost caused her to swerve into a signpost. She had to remember to stop doing that.

She pulled the bike up to a stop as she reached her house again, walking the bike up the long stairs past the shrine, glancing at it once then went on the lean the bike against the wall outside the kitchen. She her a loud growl, the sound of something ripping and then her mother's brief cream.

Kagome's heart stopped and she threw open the door and dashed in, the spirit command already on her lips "Si-...what?" Kagome blinked but no one was paying attention to her.

Her husband, her ice cold, haughty husband, Demon Lord of the Western Lands.... was covered from head to toe in flour, and empty bag of flour in his clawed hand. He was glaring with a mixture of shock and annoyance. Her mother was likewise coated but she was laughing. The kitchen was a wreck, and not just the flour. The microwave was open and a burnt smell was in the air. Judging by the smell someone had attempted to put metal in the microwave. The top of the blender was of and pieces of half smashed fruit was running down the walls. Rose petals were strewn over the floor and Sesshomaru was holding a bag of freeze-dried peas in his free hand.

"What happened?"

Kagome's mother looked up and smiled. "Oh Kagome! You brought the eggs." Walking over and took the carton from Kagome's arms. "Take Sesshomaru and go wake your grandfather please."

Kagome looked up at Sesshomaru as her mother moved to. "What happened?"

He was silent and Kagome though he was going to ignore her but then he said slowly. "Your mother...is a very forceful woman."

She blinked. "My mother did this to you."

He was quiet again and then he arched an eyebrow then pointed towards the blender. "What is that thing called?"

"A blender."

"It spit at me."

She choked back a giggle knowing that would upset him. "It does that."


	6. Seventy People

"The history of this spoon begins over 700 years ago." Her grandfather prattled of as the sat around the dinner table.

Kagome smiled to herself as she glanced around at their company. Her mother was laying the dishes of food on the table and Souta was eating almost as fast as she was laying out dinner. Grandpa, his hand curled around the handle of a simply soupspoon, was giving a history lesson no one was much interested in. Sesshomaru had changed his flour coated changed, persuaded to don one of her grandfather's hakamas and shirt that once belonged to her father. His hair was still floured since Kagome hadn't been able to get him to get into the shower after he discovered the water came from underground pipes by turning the tap.

"By the way Kagome." Her mother said as she sat sending her grandfather's ramblings into the background. "I reserved the chapel for you already."

Kagome looked up at Sesshomaru in but his attention wasn't on her so she spoke. "I thought you were upset about have another wedding."

"If it will make you happy..." still he didn't look at her but Kagome beamed anyway.

"Ah Kagome." Her grandfather said. "Once you are close to your bearing time we will have to rub your swollen stomach with goats milk and fish oil."

Kagome's expression morphed into one of embarrassed disgust. "We're not rubbing my stomach with anything! Let alone something from a goat and a fish!"

"But Kagome-"

"Not a chance grandpa!" taking a firm bite of the fried eggs in punctuation. Kagome looked over at Sesshomaru then who had remained silent. "Do you like the food?"

His eyebrow went up. "What is this?"

Kagome tilted her head a bit "Well this is fried egg. That's rice over there. Sausage, chicken teriyaki, and ramen." Pointing her chopsticks at each dish in turn as she named them.

"I do not eat this kind of food."

"It's good. You should try it."

"No."

"Sesshomaru!" Kagome said with veiled impatience.

"Sesshomaru." Her mother echoed in a sunny tone. "Here. Try some of these." Passing him a bowl of rice and chicken. Sesshomaru hesitated and then sighed, took the bowl and set it down infront of himself but still didn't touch it. Her mother's smile never faulted. "Go ahead. Take a bite."

Sesshomaru picked up the chopsticks slowly and took a small dose of the rice and chicken. Kagome watched in surprised fascination then leaned towards him. "How come you ate when she suggested it?" Kagome blinked then asked slowly. "Are you afraid of my mother?"

Sesshomaru turned sharp eyes towards her then looked away again. "Yes." And took another bite.

Kagome was caught between laughter and dismay. "You don't like her." She murmured as her mother turned her attentions on Souta.

"I did not say that."

"But you're afraid of her..."

"Yes."

Kagome did laugh this time. "That's alright then I suppose."

"Oh Kagome. I scent out your wedding invitation already."

Kagome choked and looked up at her mother. "You...sent..."

"Via email. It's all set for next weekend."

"Next.... How many people did you invite?"

"Only 70 or so. I thought you might like to keep it small."

Kagome sighed. "She thinks that's small...." The phone rang and grandpa rose to pick it up.

"Hello?" Her grandfather's voice came from the hall "Oh no. Kagome is sick chickenpox. Red spots everywhere and-"

"Grandpa!" Kagome yelled rushing out to take the phone from him. "I'm not in High School anymore! I'm here." She lifted the phone to her ear. "Hello?"

"Kagome?"

"Yuka!" Kagome said brightly.

"YOU'RE GETTING MARRIED!?" her friend shrieked.

Kagome wince. She must have got the email. "Yea well..."

"It isn't to that violent guy is it Kagome? Because we all told you-"

"No, no." Kagome said quickly. "It isn't to him." At least she could say that much.

"Oh." Her friend calmed and then Kagome could hear the smile that blossomed in her voice. "It's to Hojo then isn't it! Oh Kagome I just knew you two were meant to be."

"No it's not Hojo either."

"Then who is Kagome? Come on. We're suppose to be best friends and I just now learn you have a boyfriend who's gonna be your fiancé. Spill. Who is he?"

"We he's....he's actually the violent guy's older brother." There was a long silence in which Kagome thought her friend had dropped the phone then Yuka screamed again.

"WHAT!?"

"Yea well...he's a lot calmer then his brother. And he's really strong and handsome."

"That's what he wants you to think. The whole family could be nut jobs Kagome! I can't believe you didn't call me! This is way important information for you to keep to yourself! I can't believe you-"

"Yuka! Yuka!" Kagome interrupted as her friend ranted. "Yuka I have to go. I'll call you back later kay?" She sighed and hung up on her friends on going lecture. She frowned at the phone, sighed then turned and started to walk away but it rang again. She turned back and lifted it. "Hello?"

"Hi can I speak to Kagome?"

"Eri?"

There was a pause and then. "YOU'RE GETTING MARRIED!?"


	7. Four Rooms

**Author's Note**: Back to school time! Which means that I won't be able to update as much as I usually do. So many sorries! Which is why I'm gonna try and get this story wound up before the teachers start loading us down so work with me here. - Many thankies.

* * *

Inuyasha sat at the edge of his forest. Just shy of Kaede's village but far enough away from the border of trees that he couldn't reach out and touch them. His knees were drawn up and tucked under his chin, eyes focused sightlessly on the grass before him as he mused. Kagome.... and his brother. A shudder rippled through him and he sighed, fingers working inside his pocket as they curled around the item there. The prayer beads.

She'd taken them of him. The thing that bound them together and she'd removed it with a smile and said he was free then left. Free. He should be glad. He hated the damn thing didn't he? Then why did he feel as if she'd removed a part of his heart with it? It was a bittersweet thing actually. All the time he spent wishing the things away and now...they were of him and he couldn't seem to throw them away.

"Kagome." He murmured softly.

His gaze flickered then, life returning to his topaz eyes as the wind stirred the trees setting their bows in gentle motion. The breeze stirred and curled around him carrying with it a subtle sent. His eyes widened in shock and curiosity. He knew this scent. Inuyasha pushed up from the ground, leaping into the trees, claying a clawed hand against the trunk to stay himself then jumped again moving through the thick canopy towards the haunting smell.

Kikyou. He hadn't seen her for while. Not since they'd killed Naraku. He'd seen her then but only for an instant, standing on the edge of the battlefield, bow in hand and poised. For that instant he'd thought she'd been aiming at him but then realized her glare was set on Naraku. However it was Kagome's arrow that pierced Naraku in the end and Inuyasha's Tetsusaiga that finished him. Kikyou...Kagome...Kikyou.

The thick matt of trees broke into that clearing that ringed the Sacred tree. And Kikyou stood beneath it, a pale hand rested against the trunk lightly, delicate, a lover touch. Her back was turned to him as he landed just a few feet behind him. He soul collected swirled around him assessing for a moment then returned to twine about the branches above their mistress and still Kikyou remained silent. Inuyasha took a slow step forward.

"Kikyou."

"Inuyasha." She turned to look at him and the faintest hint of a smile flickered over her mouth. Her eyes burned with sadness and loss glossed over by ice-cold indifference. Even when no one else could Inuyasha had always been able to see the sorrow beneath her poise. "I've come to say goodbye."

He winced in surprise. "Goodbye. I...you're leaving?"

She lifted a hand and looked down at it. "This body is dying Inuyasha. It's no more then animated clay. A parasite that I have to feed to keep it moving. But..." she dropped her hand. "I grow weary of capturing human souls to give it. The jewel is gone from those who would abuse it so I can move on."

Inuyasha blinked. "That's it. You wanted the jewel gone. That's why you gave our shards to Naraku. You wanted him to use them to become a full demon so then the jewel would be useless."

Kikyou's lips tipped into a small smile of self-mockery. "You ruined that ploy didn't you?"

"Kikyou..."

"It was not an accusation." She said placating then turned away. "I no longer wish your company in hell. Live your life Inuyasha. And don't forget me."

"No!" He moved forward. "You can't just let yourself die. There has to be another way."

Kikyou glanced back over her shoulder and smirked. "Do you want me now Inuyasha? Now that my replacement has turned from you?" The mocking tone dropped from her voice. "I have no wish to remain in the world as the walking dead. Not even for you."

"You can't fool me Kikyou. I know who you really are. And you're the same as you always were!"

"You're a fool to think so." Eyes narrowing coldly. "I am-" Her words were cut short as Inuyasha grasped her wrist and pulled her against him, lifting his arms around her in an embrace.

"You can't hide from me. You don't have to." Her hands curled into fists then straightened as she lifted them as if she might strike him. "Kikyou. I will always love you. No matter what." Her hand trembled and lowered and instead she clenched Inuyasha's robe with it.

"I'm dead Inuyasha." She said softly.

"No! I will find a way. I swear I will."

"How?" Her voice held disbelief but with the faintest hint of desperate hope so subtle he almost missed it.

How? How? Who could bring back the dead? Who would be able to save Kikyou? And his mind went to one person. The last person he ever thought he'd ask for help. Sesshomaru. He ground his teeth against the thought of asking his brother for help but he had no other choice. He released Kikyou slowly.

"I have a way. Stay here! I'll be back." He hugged her again then turned and leapt into the trees. Kikyou...he'd save her.

* * *

"Together!" Kagome's face went pale and bright red at the same time.

"Is there a problem?" Sesshomaru asked lifting an eyebrow.

She glowered at him. "Yes there's a problem! We can't share the same room." There was no way they could, Kagome thought to herself. She'd gone up to her room after helping Souta clean the dishes to find Sesshomaru already there with the information that it was where he'd be sleeping as well.

"Exactly...why not?"

"Because my mom will know! What will she think?"

"She sent me here." Sesshomaru said impassively with that expression that was Sesshomaru's version of a shrug.

"SHE WHAT!? Why?"

"There are only 4 rooms."

"Only-" Kagome hadn't thought about that but he was right. They did only have 4 rooms. Her brother's, her grandpa's, her mom's, and her own. She sighed. "Great."

"Is there a problem?" She knew that tone. This amused him! Son of a....

"Nothing. Nothing at all. I'm going to get ready for bed." Walking over to tug her clothes out of her dresser. If he could be calm and cool about this she could to. Oh nowhere would they sleep. Her bed was much too small. She walked towards the bathroom praying her mom wouldn't come to wake her up.


	8. Six Eyes

**Author's Note**: Sorry I haven't updated in so long! My Internet went down and then v.v My new teachers decided they'd start the marking period with WORK!!! Woo! So yea. My connection is all better and it's update time! Enjoy

* * *

Kagome slipped neatly from the quiet slumber she was in to consciousness and the quiet creak of her floorboards. She shifted a bit as her mind worked. A creak. Was it Sesshomaru? No. She didn't think so. Sesshomaru never made any noise at all when he moved despite her numerous demands that he do. 

It was doubtful he'd make a sound loud enough to wake her. Was it an intruder then? Fear shot through her as she could almost feel the shifting of shadows across her cheek. No. It couldn't be an intruder. Sesshomaru would have woken at the lightest indication of one and taken care of them. So it could only be....

She opened her eyes slowly and her gaze met a pair of feet and the legs of her grandfather's hakama pants. Sesshomaru. She shifted her eyes and her lips parted in a silent gasp as she met bare feet and red pants.She sat up quickly which made her head spin then blinked as 6 eyes turned her way with the faintest of surprise. She blushed as her attention flickered between a slighting imposed upon looking Sesshomaru and an irritable Inuyasha who help the feline Buyo who was trying to escape.

"Inuyasha! What are you doing here?" frowning slightly to himself.

"My whelp brother has come begging help." Sesshomaru answer for him emotionlessly and Inuyasha glared at him but said nothing. Kagome took that as a sign that Sesshomaru's words were more then just insult.

"Help? Help with what?" She paused a moment then added. "Wait! How did you get here at all? I...." She blinked in surprise then as Inuyasha pushed his hair back with a claw to reveal the prayer beads she'd removed from his around his neck once more. "You put them back on."

"It was the only way that damn well would let me through." He snapped.

Kagome shifted and stood up from her bed and glanced around slowly. Her room looked so much smaller with the pair of huge brothers filling it and she blushed again at how the situation might look if any walked in. Not good at all. Particularly not if it was her mother.

"Let's talk about this outside. I'll get dressed and we'll meet in the Shrine alright?" She blinked when neither of them moved. "What are you waiting for?"

Sesshomaru's eyebrow lifted slowly. "She was referring to you half breed."

Inuyasha glared at his brother. "I'm not leaving you here with her."

Sesshomaru's eyes flashed with the subtle emotion Kagome had learned to recognize as anger. "I am her husband. You on the other hand-"

"Yea right. I still don't believe that's bullshit! There's no way I'm leaving you here to corrupt her before I get to say what I need to say."

"If you won't remove yourself then I will."

"I'd like to see you try!"

Kagome could see where this was going as her gaze flickered from one to the other both already bristling with anger and annoyance, both poised for fighting. Not only did she not want to seem them kill each other but also it would destroy her room not to mention wake her family. So she did the only thing she could.

"Inuyasha. Sesshomaru." Neither bothered to look at her so she clasped her hands behind her back, lifted her chin and said lightly. "Sit."

The sight of both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru hitting the ground with the spirit command was an interesting sight. Inuyasha slammed downward spread and unexpecting as always. Sesshomaru fought it and it almost seemed he managed to resist the power of the prayer beads but in the end he too hit the ground as well though he managed, somehow, to do it with so much grace and elegance that it almost seemed a dignified thing to do. And Kagome contemplated doing it again just to see if he could keep that poise each time but refrained from doing so, knowing he would be angry enough already.

"What the hell!" Inuyasha snapped sitting up as the spell wore off.

Sesshomaru rose slowly, cracking his hand, the loud sound echoing in the room as he flickered angry eyes veiled with nonchalance in her direction. "We had an agreement."

She tried to keep away the smile but failed. "This was a special case. Both of you wait for me at the shrine."

"You do not give me orders wife." Sesshomaru said warningly.

Kagome huffed and crossed her arms. "I'll say it again!"

His eyes narrowed. "You wouldn't dare."

And she was right. The first time had been an extreme measure with very good reason to back it and Sesshomaru wasn't as made as he could be because he understood that. Despite his stubbornness he had a very well developed sense of logic and fairness despite that fact he often refuse to exercise it in his actions. This time, however, he would not excuse particularly since it was used as a threat. Kagome sighed.

"Fine then. I'll just stand here and talk to Inuyasha in my pajamas." She smiled and set a finger to her chin. "In fact no. I don't even plan to stay in my pajamas. I'll just change anyway!"

Sesshomaru glanced down at her apparel as if seeing if for the first time then turned away from her without another look at her. "Come Inuyasha." And walked out of the room.

Kagome smiled to herself then glanced up at Inuyasha who looked decidedly irritated and she wondered what could be worrying him so much.

"Inuyasha." He looked at her. "What ever it is I promise I'll help all I can."

He blinked then smiled her. "I know you'll do your best Kagome." Then turned and left the room.

Kagome stood musing over his response and wondered just exactly what she'd promised to help with. She shook her head and went to her drawer to tug on the first clothes that came to hand, a blue skirt and orange and white sweater, throwing the clothes on then walked out of her room, pausing to check in on her brother and her mother before leaving the house and shutting the door behind her.

She blinked up at the moon hanging overhead then pushed looks of black hair stirred by the wind out of her hair and walked across the yard.


	9. Half Breeds

"Okay then." Kagome said as she slide shut the door to the Shrine's main room and turned to look at Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. She reached up to flick on the overhead light throwing a smoky yellow glow through the room, shadows retreating to the corners. The brothers stood at opposite ends of the room and reminded Kagome of wrestlers in the rink, facing off. "Inuyasha." He turned to look at her. "Why are you here?"

"It'sâIt's about" he looked away, "Kikyou."

Kagome blinked in surprise. "Kikyou!?"

"She's dying."

Kagome could help the flash of bitter spite that pricked her "I thought she was already dead." And her face heated instantly with embarrassment over her jealous tone. She had chosen Sesshomaru, what right did she have to be upset over Inuyasha's love for Kikyou? Luckily Inuyasha didn't notice her tone.

"Her bodyâshe needs dead souls to keep it going and she doesn't want toâto take them anymore." Inuyasha said quietly.

Kagome nodded. "I understand but what does that have to do with us?"

"He wishes us to save his woman." Sesshomaru said from his corner, face coldly emotionless as always. "Is this not true brother?"

Inuyasha's eye twitched with irritation and anger but he made no sharp retort so Kagome guessed that Sesshomaru's words were true. Kagome frowned a bit. Inuyasha wanted her help to save Kikyou? But what could she do. Kagome glanced down at her palm and as she stared violet light flickered there a moment then was gone, a reminder of the sacred jewel inside her once more. Could she use it to save Kikyou? No. She didn't think she could. The Sacred Jewel couldn't save the deadâ..but she knew what could.

"Tensaiga." She murmured and both brothers looked at her. She looked up. "The Tensaiga can bring back Kikyou." Inuyasha nodded slowly implying he'd had the same thought. Kagome looked to her husband who had given no reaction to all this. "You can save Kikyou."

"No." One word, simple, blunt, and said with no emotion whatsoever.

"No!?" She couldn't believe he'd actually refused. Inuyasha however, apparently could.

"I knew it. I don't even know why I bothered to come. Sesshomaru wouldn't help a starving man."

"If the man is stupid enough to starve." Sesshomaru replied. "Then he doesn't deserve to be saved."

"What kind of bullshit logic is that!?" Inuyasha snapped at him.

"Sesshomaru," Kagome said to forestall the argument she could sense coming. "There isn't a single good reason for you refusing to save Kikyou is there?" She tipped her head to the side and moved towards him. "You can't still hate Inuyasha that much. It's a given you may not live him but if you can't refuse to save someone when you have the power to."

"Are you suggestingâthat I save every dying human in the world?" Sesshomaru asked, lifting an eyebrow.

"That would be nice." And almost laughed at the look he gave her. "Can't you put yourself in his place. What would you do if I was dying and Inuyasha was the one who could save me?"

"That would not happen." Sesshomaru growled, eyes flashing with temper.

Kagome almost left of making her point in the face of that look but she couldn't afford to. She'd promised Inuyasha to do all she could. "But what if it did." She set her hands on her hips. "I hope that you'd ask him and I hope that he wouldn't refuse him."

"I wouldn't bother making him grovel. Of course I'd do it for you, Kagome not for him." Inuyasha said stubbornly but without any real mocking which told Kagome he was doing his best not to upset Sesshomaru and turn him away for good.

Kagome walked closer to Sesshomaru. "Will you refuse helping Inuyasha find love when he's the one who helped me find you? And you had better love me or else." Tears gathered in her eyes and she blessed her pregnancy imposed mood swings. "Can you refuse love when have it?" She tried for a shaky smile. "Besides, Kikyou would make a very nice midwife wouldn't she? Unless of course you want to do it."

"Midwife?" Inuyasha said, tone rather confused.

When Sesshomaru still looked stubborn she huffed, crossed her arms and turned away. "Fine then. In that case I'll just stay right in this spot for the next couple of months and have the baby right here."

"What baby!?" Inuyasha almost shrieked. Kagome blushed slightly then as he leaned over to sniff at her. "Shit! You're pregnant." He snarled at Sesshomaru. "You bastard. You got her pregnant!" curling his hand into a fist.

Kagome opened her mouth to give the sit command, and just managed to stop herself in time to remember that Sesshomaru wore prayer beads too. And she didn't want to sit him since he hadn't done anything yet.

"Inuyasha." He looked at her and she leaned over to whisper in his ear, straightening up as the prayer beads flared and he was slammed into the ground, shaking the room. She turned to look up at Sesshomaru then and crossed her arms once more. "Well?"

Sesshomaru's gaze flickered from her to his smoking half brother that was struggling up from the ground growling. "Very well."

Kagome uncrossed her arms and smiled, face lighting up. "Seriously! You'll do it?"

Sesshomaru lifted an eyebrow at her. "Do not look pleased. It has nothing to do with your threats."

Kagome smiled. "Of course not. Did you hear that Inuyasha? He'll-"

"I heard." Inuyasha said as he rose to his feet. "Then why are you doing it Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru didn't bother to even glance at him. "I have my reasons brother. However I'd be happy to retract my decision if you like." Inuyasha frowned but remained silent.

Kagome studied the two musing over the hostility crackling in the air between the two. Would those two ever stop hating each other? Just because Inuyasha was a half-breedâ. Something occurred to her suddenly and she shrieked.

Both Sesshomaru and Inuyasha looked at her at the same time and bother echoed parodies of, "What!?"

She pointed an accusing finger at Sesshomaru. "You'd better start liking half breeds a whole lot mister!!"

Sesshomaru's eyebrow went up with amusement. "And why, exactly, is that. Inuyasha-"

"It has nothing to do with Inuyasha."

"Then why is it, wife." Tone holding faint annoyance and hidden curiosity.

Kagome smirked and crossed her arms again. "Because your son or daughter is going to be one." She smiled in the face of both their thunderstruck faces. "I'm going to run and write a note for my mom so she won't worry. Then we can go." Neither replied, still lost in shock so she laughed and slipped out of the shrine to dash back up to her room. Sesshomaru had better start loving half-breeds to death.


	10. Nine Lives

Kagome shut the door to the shrine behind her as she returned, slipping the strap of her bag up over her shoulder. "Alright. Mom, Souta, and Grandpa are still asleep. I left them a note in case. Let's go. Ar-..." Her voice trailed away and she blushed as Inuyasha crouched down and Sesshomaru extended a clawed hand, both offering to carry her through the well. "Um..."

"You are pregnant." Sesshomaru said coolly, grasping her wrist and swung her up into his arms.

"Stop jerkin her around like that." Inuyasha growled at him.

"Keep your mind on your own wench Inuyasha." Sesshomaru retorted tonelessly.

"Wait a moment! Are you calling me your wench!?" Kagome questioned, glaring at him.

"You are." Any reply Kagome was going to make was cut of when he leapt through the well.

She jumped in surprise, throwing arms about his neck and clung to him as they fell slowly through the liquid light. A flash of red caught her eye and she glanced over to see Inuyasha falling beside them, face set in a stony expression. They touched the bottom of the other side of the well and Inuyasha's feet barely brushed the ground before he sprang upwards, up and over the well's edge.

Sesshomaru followed and Kagome glanced around as they broke into the daylight. She sighed, she hadn't been expecting to see the feudal era again this soon. She had hopped she'd have the rest of her week and then her wedding. A nice peaceful vacation. Well all right, maybe not peaceful since it was Sesshomaru's first time in her time but at least a while with nothing magical or sacred jewel related. And now...now she was forcing her demon husband into saving the girlfriend of the man she use to love. A woman who had died and returned multiple times. Like the old myth about cats, she mused. Kagome pressed her face into Sesshomaru's shoulder. Nothing ever worked out right.

"Are you alright?" Kagome felt the rumble of Sesshomaru's voice where her cheek was laid against his chest and she smiled to herself and nodded. "When we get back you are going to rest."

She didn't argue with him, glancing up as they moved through the canopy of the forest and then, suddenly, the trees broke into a small clearing. Kagome turned her head hearing Inuyasha shout Kikyou's name and blinked at the priestess half collapsed beneath the sacred tree, her back braced against the trunk, eyes closed.

The trees canopy broke as Sesshomaru, following behind Inuyasha, jumped down from the treetops to the ground of a large clearing. The clearing around the sacred tree. Kagome blinked in surprise to see Kikyou half collapsed at the base of the tree, her eyes closed, back braced against the trunk. She turned her head as Inuyasha screamed the priestess' name then went to crouch beside her. Kikyou's eyes opened and she glanced at his face and then her gaze shifted and fell on Kagome shifting into one of bitter anger.

"You brought her here to watch me die." Her lips turned up in a self-mocking smirk. "How dare you."

"Kikyou..." Inuyasha started but Kagome cut him of.

"We won't let you die Kikyou." She said softly, stepping towards herself...herself in another life anyway. Strange how she could stand before herself and feel no kinship at all. Strange how this other her had such cold, hateful eyes. Would that change once Kikyou was alive again?

"Why?" Kikyou's voice was thick with badly hidden suspicious and unconcealed curiosity.

"Because.... because there are people who will be very sad if you died." Kagome said after a small moment's hesitation.

She smirked again. "I hope you are not expected my gratitude."

"Kikyou I hoped...that you and I could become friends."

"Strange." Kikyou said slowly almost echoing Kagome's earlier thoughts. "I wonder, was I ever this naïve."

"Inuyasha, quiet your wench." Sesshomaru said coolly from where he stood behind Kagome's shoulder. "Or this will be over before it starts."

"Sesshomaru." Kikyou went on before anyone else could reply. "The demon that despises humans but is now mated to one."

"Speaks the priestess with not heart." Sesshomaru turned away "Come Kagome. We're leaving."

Kagome turned to look at his retreating back. "Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru come back!" He didn't listen to her just kept on walk. Kagome curled her hands into fists "Sesshomaru sit." He turned and gave her a murderous hits, managing to hold out as the necklace flared but then, inevitably, slammed to the ground. She heard Inuyasha's strangled oath as he was pulled to the ground but ignored it.

"I'll have the baby right here Sesshomaru. Right here!"

"You will not." Sesshomaru growled.

"You said you would help!" Kagome retorted.

"You are defying your husband." Kikyou said from where she was watching Kagome with a wary expression.

Kagome turned back and smiled at her. "I'm keeping a promise. I promised I wouldn't let you die Kikyou. And I won't break it."

"You will pay for this wife." Sesshomaru said in his usual level tone and Kagome knew she probably would but she couldn't think about that now.

"Right on this spot." She repeated determinedly, crossing her arms across her chest.

Sesshomaru gave her a long look, then walked over slowly and it seemed for a moment he was going to fling her over his shoulder but her turned away and instead curled a clawed hand around the hilt of Tensaiga and slid the blade from it's sheath, the metal ringing softly as it cleared it's resting place.

Sesshomaru walked towards Kikyou and stood over her, the sword extended infront of him. The priestess eyed it a moment without expression then rested her head against the tree trunk again and glanced away towards the green shadows of the forest as if she were alone. Sesshomaru remained poised above her for some times, Tensaiga pointed at her heart then finally her sheathed it and stepped back.

"Nothing...nothing happened." Inuyasha said.

"I cannot bring her back." Sesshomaru said walking away from Kikyou.

"Why not!?" This time it was Kagome's worried tone.

"Because, she has no soul to return to her body."


	11. Million Choices

**Author's Note**: Okay this is really demeaning but….::falls to her knees:: Many many apologies for long period of no postage. Your dear author has been swamped with school, internet problems, writers block, and running around doing odd jobs to get money to buy her no good friends Christmas presents! So this is my present to all you readers. UPDATES!! Yay!! I will strive to update all my stories within this week so bear with me. And now? On to the chapter!!

* * *

Inuyasha snarled and turned away as her remember, the whole congregation going deathly silent as they all thought the same thing. Kikyou had no soul to return to her body…because Kagome had her soul. Kagome's cheeks burned with embaressment as she kept her gaze from straying to Inuyasha or Kikyou. How could she have forgotten? But now that she knew…what could she do?

"My soul." Eyes snapped towards her. "Take my soul and give it to Kikyou." She heard Inuyasha suck in a sharp breath and felt the weight of Kikyou's eyes on her. But her gaze was on Sesshomaru's face as his eyes darkened with anger.

"No."

"It's my choice!" Kagome argued, curling her fingers in and lifting a hand to her lips. "It's my choice."

"You belong to me Kagome. You're request is denied."

Kagome fumed with anger suddenly. "I'm not property! And I'm not a child either so stop treating me like one."

"Stop acting like one." He countered coolly but Kagome could sense the turmoil beneath the façade.

"Sesshomaru." She murmured softly and stepped over to lay her hand against his arms, the simple touch making her feel comforted, feel safe and loved. She rested her head against his shoulder seeking more of the feeling. "I made a promise. I made a promise."

"It will not be kept." Sesshomaru whiled "I will see my half breed brother and his wench both dead before I let you do this." Despite the harshness of the words Kagome couldn't help but feel a swell of warmth at his concern and she stepped into the circle of his arms and laid her head against his chest.

"What other choice do I have?"

"There's always other choices." A voice seemed to swirl around them with quiet laughter. "There's no such thing as one path. Not even only two paths. All decisions are webbed netting of roads but some are over grown and hard to see." A woman stepped from that shadows of the trees as if the willow itself had given birth to her, at her side walked a small girl clothed in pink. "Because few have ever walked that road before."

"Mother." Inuyasha's whisper was soft as he stated at the woman.

She turned and smiled at him gently. "My little boy. That's not right though now is it though? You're a man now." Her gaze moved to Sesshomaru. "You're both men. But here we're having a dilemma of women. Akuai." The little girl stepped forward, lifting her head and her strawberry eyes flashed softly.

Kagome's eyes widened. "You! You're the demon who-"

"Why are you here?" Sesshomaru cut Kagome of as he questioned the woman who was apparently Inuyasha's mother. Inuyasha growled at him.

"Watch your tone Sesshomaru." Inuyasha voice holding a threat in it.

"Children, children." The woman said with amusement. She looked towards Kikyou then. "You've had many chances at life, child."

"Half lives." Kikyou replied calmly, seeming not at all affected by the strange going ons.

"Don't be dramatic." This got Kikyou's attention because her dark eyes flashed. "You didn't really think it was your fate to die did you?"

"Does that mean that Kagome really does have to give Kikyou her soul?" Inuyasha asked quietly.

"Yes…and no. It all centers around Kagome's unborn child."

Kagome laced her fingers across her stomach protectively. "My child?"

"When a child is born the soul that composes it always hold a fragment of the child's parents. The phrase 'sins of the father' is well known. The reason for it is part of this as well." She looked away and smiled, lifting a lovely hand and laid it on the head of the strawberry eyed girl. "Akuai was never given a real life and in her I feel the sadness of watching the world without being able to touch it. Death is only peaceful for those who have lived."

"Your elusive speech is solving nothing." Sesshomaru said coldly, and Kagome would have rebuked him but took grateful notice that he emitted woman or wench so held her tongue.

"Are you lost Sesshomaru? Very well." Inuaysha's mother looked towards Kagome. "If you so choose you can give Kikyou the soul of your child."

Kagome gasped and she felt the low rumble of a growl against Sesshomaru's chest. "Kill…kill my baby."

"If you were to give Kikyou your soul the child would have died. But no, I don't mean kill it. Your baby will not be harmed."

"But she'll have no soul." Kagome said in a choked voice.

Inuyasha mother gave her a disapproving look. "Do you truly believe I'd do that to a child? Your baby will have a soul, simply not the same one she would have had." She allowed a moment for a pause. "It is your choice."

Kagome, bit her bottom lip, tipping her head forward so her hair fell over her face for a long moment before looking up at her husband, seeking help. "Sesshomaru?"

"It's your choice." He replied mirroring the words of Inuyasha's mother.

How could she refuse? How could she break the promise she'd made? Kagome nodded slowly after a long moment. "Alright. I choose to save her. I choose to save Kikyou."

Inuyasha's mother smiled then nodded towards Akuai. The young girl stepped forward and lfited a hand, laying it on Kagome's stomach. Kagome watched her, lips parting in a gasp as she felt a light tugging just behind her heart. A soft silver mist slipped from her mouth condensing in a glowing gold ball of light as it swelled in the air. The light circled as if lost before it hovered over Kikyou. Kikyou's eyes registered surprise and something else, something deeper that Kagome couldn't identify at the moment. After a moment the gold light sunk into Kikyou's chest.


	12. Seven Souls

The priestess closed her eyes softly and Kagome watched as a soft light spilled from the crown of Kikyou's head to her feet, clumps of clay falling to the grass and hissed there turning the emerald to brown. The glow increased till Kikyou herself couldn't even be seen then finally it faded and Kikyou opened her eyes again, new light replacing the dull chill that was once there.

"Kikyou." Inuyasha's word was a hesitant moment as he took a step towards the woman.

Kikyou lifted her gaze to him and Kagome couldn't tell what passed between the two but the next thin he know Inuyasha had lifted Kikyou to her feet, his arms wrapped around the woman, her head against his shoulder. Kagome looked away from the scene and returned her attention towards herself again and almost cried out at the feeling of emptiness within her. There was none of the soft movements of life she'd felt in her before. Now it was all stillness and silence.

"Peace." The small girl said and smiled at Kagome with gentle laughter, a smile so sweet that Kagome had to smile back. The girl returned he hand to Kagome's stomach and the strawberry eyes closed gentle. Dark light flashed across Kagome's vision blinding her a moment. When she could see again Akuai was gone.

"She's-" Kagome looked towards Inuyasha's mother.

The woman smiled and inclined her head towards Kagome gently. Kagome lifted hands to her stomach as she felt Sesshomaru step closed with worry.

"Kagome."

She didn't answer, to amazed as she felt the life blossom and swell within her again. Tears pricked the corners of her eyes and relief washed over her. She turned to look at Sesshomaru and flung herself against him. Her caught her gently.

"It's okay. Everything's okay now." She said sniffing.

Sesshomaru's eyebrow went up. "You're crying."

She nodded, sniffing again. "I know."

"Why?"

"Because everyone's so happy!"

Sesshomaru glanced towards Inuyasha's mother. "Is this normal?"

The woman laughed softly, lovely song ringing through the forest, her eyes softened with love as she looked at the four. "Treasure each other. Whatever the past was everyone has a right to love if their willing to love." She grinned at Sesshomaru. "I'll be keeping an eye on you. And your children."

Kagome couldn't hold back the giggle that slid through her tears. "Like a fairy godmother."

"Exactly." The woman leaned down to kiss Kagome's forehead lightly. "For sharing your heart little daughter, may you be blessed." She turned towards Kikyou then who lifted her head from Inuyasha's shoulder to face her. Inuyasha's mother laid a kiss on Kikyou's cheek same as she had Kagome's. "Take good care of him, daughter."

"Mother." Inuyasha said softly. She smiled at him, a ginger expression that was as heart breaking as Inuyasha's longing tone was. She lifted a hand and settled it against his cheek and then…was simply gone.

Silence reigned, strange and awkward like a heavy blanket that had been settled around all of them. Kagome fidgeted uncomfortably before looking across at Kikyou. "Told you."

Kikyou looked towards her, a dark eyebrow rising. "Told me?"

"That we'd become friends."

"Who said we were friends?" Kikyou's tone was more curious then a hint that just the opposite was true and Kagome smile with relief.

"Well in a way you're my daughter now. So we'd better be friends or I'll send you off to bed with no dinner." Silence again and for a moment Kagome's cheeks heated again with embaressment until Kikyou's mouth tipped up the slightest bit at the corners, and a soft laugh slipped from her.

"Kikyou. I was actually hoping that when…when the time came for me to have my baby…" bother Inuyasha and Sesshomaru looked away uncomfortably, "that you'd help me."

Kikyou inclined her head. "Of course."

"I assume that means we're staying here?" Sesshomaru said and Kagome could hear the hidden hope in his voice.

"Of course not. We still have the wedding."

"Wedding?" Kikyou questioned with a look of amusement towards Sesshomaru.

"We're getting married again."

"Two more times." Sesshomaru said.

Kagome smiled, surprised her remembered. One at home and then another back here in the feudal era. She nodded. "Two more times." Visions of wedding gowns and flowered ceremonies floated through her mind. "Inuyasha can be your best man!"

"No." both brothers chorused then flicked each other a glower.

"They're in such harmony." Kikyou commented in a detached manner.

"You'd think they were brothers." Kagome replied.

"You'd think." The two women shared a look then laughed lightly.

"Half brothers." Sesshomaru and Inuyasha chorused again…which only made the pair laugh harder.

And somewhere, someone smiled.


	13. Epilogue

Epilogue

Sesshomaru stepped out of the hut, flicking a glance back at it, frowning as another scream and curse emitted from within. He growled to himself irritably. He'd intended to be there when his child was born as was expected. Or at least he had until his wife started shrieking at him and both she and his brother's wench chased him out.

"What's going on in there?" Sesshomaru's gaze shifted at his half brother's voice and for a moment felt a burst of irritation that he hadn't noticed him sooner but it disappeared as another scream cut the silence.

"She's giving birth Inuyasha."

Inuyasha smirked at him. "So she kicked you out, huh."

For a second Sesshomaru contemplated a retort or even an attack, certainly that would relieve his tension for the time being. However instead of either he murmured, "She said she hated me."

Inuyasha was silent as he eyed Sesshomaru warily. He'd expected his brother to try and exact some kind of vengeance for the remark. However Inuyasha, no matter how much he disliked Sesshomaru, could recognize the worry he felt and, for the moment at least, sympathized.

"She probably didn't mean it. Kagome can get really nasty some times, is all." Inuyasha offered peacefully.

"She said she didn't want to see me until it was all over."

"Well you can't blame her. I wouldn't want to be seen either if I had something coming out of my…feh…never mind." Inuyasha's ears twitched with embarrassment and Sesshomaru lifted an eyebrow at him with amusement. There was a long moment of silence before Inuyasha spoke again. "So. What are you gonna do now."

Sesshomaru's eyebrow went up again. "I'm going to wait for her to finish."

"Not that!" Inuyasha snapped. "I mean afterwards."

"She wants to stay for your's and the Kikyou woman's ceremony."

Inuyasha's mouth quirked into a strange smile. "I suppose she would."

Sesshomaru flicked him a dangerous look. "Keep your mind on your own wench, Inuyasha. Or I might rethink my decision not to kill you."

Inuyasha grinned eagerly, having been uncomfortably with the fragile truce they'd been tossing back and forth. "Bring it, Sesshomaru."

Kagome's voice cracked through the controversy, scream mingle with the very audible 'sit' command, both brothers slammed downward, not having expected the lashing out. Sesshomaru growled, and tugged at the necklace. He'd forgotten about it.

"Better get use to it." Inuyasha growled as he pushed up from the ground. "She's not gonna take it off."

"I, unlike you brother, can control her."

Inuyasha sniggered. "And that's why you're out here with me, huh?" ignoring Sesshomaru's scathing look.

Light broke the dark curtain of night as the flap of the hut was tugged back and the Kikyou woman stepped from the hut and walked over to Inuyasha, who jumped down from the tree he was perched in to meet her. She stepped into his arms and flashed him one of the quiet looks that two shared often before she looked towards Sesshomaru and inclined her head gentle.

"You can go in now." Resting her cheek against Inuyasha's chest after she'd spoken and murmured towards the half demon quietly.

Sesshomaru paid no more attention to either of them, slipping inside the hut. Kagome was sitting up on a thick pallet, her back braced against the wall. Her dark hair was messed and lovely falling about a face that shone beautifully with pride and happiness and even if the child hadn't been his Sesshomaru would have loved it then just for the look it brought to his wife's face. As it was as he drew nearer the tiny creature wrapped in the wool blanket captured his heart all on it's own. A light prickle of white hair already adorning her head, soft human features, save for the pale white canine ears. Her deep eyes weren't clear gold though but a golden brown that looked swirled with soft strawberry, a color that seemed a blend of his, Kagome's, and something uniquely hers.

"Did you and Inuyasha bond." Kagome lifted her head to smile at him tenderly, dark eyes dancing.

"That's why you sent me out there." Sesshomaru tried to produce a reproving tone but couldn't do it. She laughed.

"Of course. You didn't really think I was mad? Well, okay, maybe a little." Kagome cuddled the tiny bundle against her. "She so beautiful. And she looks a bit like her uncle, doesn't she?" Kagome teased.

"My brother is not beautiful." Sesshomaru growled irritably which made Kagome giggle again.

"Of course not. You're much prettier. And she has your nose." She added to appease him and sighed happily as he moved next to her, resting her head against his chest.

"Her name?"

"Name? Oh! I thought I'd leave that up to you." She snuggled her nose into his chest sleepily. "I'll name the next one."

Sesshomaru cast her a look but her eyes were closed and he assumed she was sleep. He lifted his daughter from her arms carefully, as if she were made of glass.

"Rhapsody."

"Mmm?" his wife questioned dreamily.

"Her name's Rhapsody."

Kagome's lips quirked slightly. "A song of love."


	14. Credits

Credits

Okay….um. THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU. To all the people who didn't hunt me down with torches and pitchforks during that long dry spell. I'm humbled before your mercy. Super big thanks to everyone who reviewed, REVIEWERS ROCK! YOU REVIEWERS ARE THE BEST PEOPLE OUT THERE! Everyone else is second best or third BUT YOU GUYS ARE #1. Yea. So I'm glad you enjoyed. -

Big stones thrown at my teachers who decided it was a good idea to swamp up with work.

And a super big pat on the back to me for finishing a whole story AND a sequel. I ROCK! WOO! Yea…any hoo -

It was great sharing this with you guys. Till next time…….


End file.
